Samus' Armegedon
by SA-PE
Summary: Samus is faced with her greatest rival yet. Herself. But it is not a clone. It is a machine. She has to destroy it before everything blows up.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue/Chapter one  
  
Samus had recently learned that the federation was working on a robot replica of her power suite. This robot would be used for missions that were too dangerous for a human.  
  
Samus felt uneasy about this. She didn't like the idea of sticking an AI into an untested robot that had the same abilities as herself.  
  
In the past many things have gone wrong with robots, malfunctioning AI's, development of own mind....  
  
Samus is on her way to see this robot. She is eager to see what the federation has in store for the universe.  
  
Crew member: Hello Samus, are you here to see the SA-P1?  
  
Samus: Yes I am.  
  
Right this way.  
  
It took a while to get to the robotics sector of the station.  
  
Finally we come to deck13 (robotics)  
  
There is a door with a level 3 security lock.  
  
The crew man opens the door.  
  
A hiss of air came from the room.  
  
This room must be sterile, thought Samus.  
  
It was a very bright rounded room with maintenance robots working on different projects with the designers at there sides.  
  
We came to a second door with a level 4 security lock.  
  
The crewman opened this one also.  
  
There was a lone maintenance robot standing in the middle of the room with a high intensity laser aimed at what looked like me.  
  
At my first glance at the SA-P1 i thought i was looking at a mirror.  
  
Impressive isn't it?  
  
Yes very.  
  
We are about to proceed with the combat test, clear containment.  
  
Would you like to see this thing in action Samus?  
  
Yes I would.  
  
Follow me then.  
  
We went up two flights of stairs to get to the observer's windows.  
  
T-10 seconds to begin test cycle.  
  
9...  
  
8...  
  
7...  
  
6...  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
Here we go...  
  
1...  
  
A red light started to flash, and then an alarm sounded.  
  
I saw the SA-P1 Move forward 3 steps and face to the right.  
  
A metal door slid up and two Level 3 federation offensive type robots walked out.  
  
After two seconds they both started firing their high intensity pulse lasers at the SA-P1.  
  
The SA-P1 reacted immediately. It ducked down and doges both shots. Then it switched to wave beam and fired at both of them.  
  
Both robots got a direct hit to the optical nerve and were permanently blinded.  
  
The SA-P1 watched as they started to fire out of control and then shot each other.  
  
I heard an electric sizzle as both robots fell to the ground, their heads on the verge of breaking off.  
  
I stared astonished at what I saw. I had never seen a robot fight so well. How could it have known to shoot for the optics? And what a precise shot.  
  
This made me even more worried.  
  
I went back to my quarters several hours later after talking with the designers of the SA-P1.  
  
I was asleep for about two hours when I received a message from security.  
  
Samus! Are you there?  
  
Yes I am here.  
  
The SA-P1....i-i-it's escaped from containment!  
  
There have been no sightings of it around the station but I expect there will be soon.  
  
Ok, I'll find it.  
  
I went to the far left corner of my room and put my hand on the wall. I heard the hand scan complete its scan and the wall slid up to reveal my Power Suite.  
  
As I put it on I thought:  
  
won't this be fun.  
  
Right after I finished suiting up I received another message from security.  
  
Samus it was last seen going into the reactor sub-systems.  
  
You'd better hurry before it screws around with the reactor core. 


	2. Ch2 First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter  
  
Samus checked her suit's status before proceeding to the elevator. Everything was functioning properly. As Samus made her way to the elevator she contacted security.  
  
Samus: Clear decks 19 and 20. I will need all the room I can get, and I want no robots engaged on those decks. Security: No problem Samus.  
  
Samus was on the accommodations deck so it would take her a few minutes to get to the reactor's sub sectors. How will I attempt to disable the SA-P1? Maybe a charged shot from the wave beam will do. If not i might have to sever the main power arteries with a charged plasma shot.  
  
I don't want to destroy it. This project is very important no mater how destructive. The elevator notified me that I was nearing sub-sector G. The first place the SA-P1 was spotted.  
  
I prepared my arm cannon for firing. The elevator opened up. All the lights were still on. I was surprised.  
  
Samus: Command deck?  
  
Crew member: Yes Samus.  
  
Kill the lights on reactor sub-section G immediately.  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
I watched as all the lights in the sector went out. I engaged my night-visor so I could see the SA-P1. It would surely see me to if I'm not careful.  
  
I saw the first set of stairs that lead into the reactor core. I cautiously proceeded with my arm cannon set to wave.  
  
I saw the reactor core.  
  
Samus: Command?  
  
Yes Samus.  
  
I want zero gravity and on lights on decks 19 and 20.  
  
Crew member (Deven): That will take a while--  
  
Now Deven! Ok... Give me 4 minutes.  
  
I activated my magnetic boots at the 3 minute mark.  
  
All the lights went out and then loose objects started to float in mid air.  
  
I moved down more stairs as I was looking for the SA-P1.  
  
I thought maybe if I turned on my thermal visor I might be able to get a lock on it.  
  
After I switched I noticed that the reactor was giving off to much heat for me to see....  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw it! The SA-P1 was firing super missiles at the reactor. It was trying to crack the reactor's shielding! This would cause a destabilization of the core! Nothing would be able to reverse the effect.  
  
It was on deck 20. I switched back to night visor and jumped over the railing. I dropped about 500 feet down and used my space jump boots to break my fall.  
  
I landed about 30 feet away from it.  
  
It stopped firing and looked at me. I saw it switch to the ice beam. It charged and shot at me. It hit my arm cannon and froze it. It started to walk towards me with a charged wave shot.  
  
I managed to get one shot to the ice which broke it. Then I switched to plasma and fired. The SA-P1 was hit back but quickly balanced itself.  
It walked back towards me. I switched to ice charged and shot the ice spreader at it. I froze it 5 feet away from me. Now it was just an ice statue.  
  
Security, the SA-P1 has been neutralized. Get a recovery team down here now.  
  
Command: Restore lighting and gravity to decks 19 and 20.  
  
The recovery team is on it's way but will they make it in time.  
  
I heard a crack come the ice.  
  
Samus: this is not good. The SA-P1 broke the ice and shot me in the head with 2 missiles. It knocked me 10 feet back and I was motionless. I heard 5 more super missiles hit the reactor shield and then there was an explosion.  
  
When I got to my feet the SA-P1 was gone. I heard an alarm sound. I went to the nearest reactor status console and looked at it. It was hard for me to see through my cracked visor. I read, Red alert Read alert! Omega destabilization of reactor core. Destruction of reactor in 15 min and counting!  
  
I got a call from command: I have the team ready Samus.  
  
Don't bother with the team. The reactor is destabilizing and we need to evacuate all personnel and robots.  
  
What!  
  
Just do it Deven, we only have 15 minutes.  
  
If you see the SA-P1, disable it! Don't destroy it.  
  
Ok Samus.  
  
Security, disable the SA-P1 by any means necessary. We can't let it get off the station! 


	3. Ch3 Overwhelmed

Chapter 3: Overwhelmed  
  
Samus: Command, I need a lock on the SA-P1's position. That thing can't get off the station.  
  
Deven: I'm searching. I found it. It is in organism containment and.... That son of a...it's releasing the specimens. They will be all over the station and that will make it hard to evacuate.  
  
Samus: Send some level 2 offensive robots up there. Set the lasers for stun and bring all of the specimens you can bring on the departure ships. We have 13 minutes, how many people are ready to evacuate?  
  
Deven: 30% of all personnel. Some are having trouble with their data hard drives. They are insisting on bringing all there research with them. Tell them to only take research that they have backed up on their portable hard drives, those idiot humans. They are more worried about there research than their lives.  
  
Samus: I am going to try to stop the SA-P1. Monitor it for me as long as you can. Ok Samus.  
  
I never spent time down here in the reactor core so I pulled up my map to find the elevator. My map said it was to my right, up a flight of stairs. I ran as fast as I could because I knew we only had 12 minutes now. On my way up to the habitation deck my suite notified me of another problem. The reactor had started to leak gamma radiation.  
  
Samus: Command we have a radiation leak in sectors 19 and 20. Seal them off. Ok Samus.  
  
I could barley see through my cracked visor. My map was distorted and all I could see were spider webs.  
  
Samus: Security, extract my data arrays from my quarters and my work station and download them to a portable hard drive. I will need the data to repair my suite later. I will have it done in 3 minutes Samus, nothing to worry about.  
  
One more thing, I will need Plantagenet, my personal assistance robot.  
  
Taken care of, now go get that robot!  
  
I arrived on the habitation deck. There were animals everywhere.  
  
Command, where are those level twos?!  
  
They should be there right now.  
  
To my right I saw ten grey robots each with 2 lasers mounted on moveable arms. The emitters shot out streams of blue at each one of the running animals. After they were all stunned the robots picked them up and took a maintenance elevator to the docking bay for evac.  
  
I turned on my x-ray visor and looked to my right and left. I saw no robot.  
  
Samus: Command where is that robot? But there was no answer.  
  
That was when I heard a crash in the wall. The SA-P1 was breaking the wall into space. I ran for the elevator and managed to get the doors closed before the wall was breached.  
  
Samus: Security, are you still there?  
  
Yes we are.  
  
I need a lock on the SA-P1.  
  
It is outside of the station moving up towards the docking bay.  
  
Samus: is everyone on the station ready to be evacuated?  
  
Yes they are all in their ships ready to be deployed.  
  
Launch them as soon as possible. You have 7 minutes to do so.  
  
Ok.  
  
I was nearing the docking bay. I was ready for that robot this time. It won't be able to take a step towards me.  
  
I arrived at the docking bay to see the ships had taken off and was near safety from the blast.  
  
There it was, entering one of the evac ships. I shot a super missile at its back. But before it hit the SA-P1 turned around and shot the missile with a plasma shot, blew up right in front of it. Mo damages what so ever.  
  
I was about to shoot its power arteries with a normal charge beam. But as I was charging I noticed that the SA-P1 had a charged plasma shot ready for me. It shot right for the barrel of my arm cannon. A shot right inside the barrel.  
  
Before my cannon over-loaded and gave off a big explosion right in my face I thought, "nice shot."  
  
As I was thrown backwards from the explosion I saw the SA-P1 climb into the evac ship and I heard it take off.  
  
After a moment or 2 I blacked out, knowing that I wasn't going to make it.  
  
There were three minutes left before the station blows up.  
  
I have never been so close escaping from somewhere and not able too.  
  
I thought over and over to myself, I am gong to die and there is nothing I can do about it. 


	4. The Living That Never Lived

The Living That Never Lived  
Prologue-Part 2  
  
-Approaching planet P3ryz. We will enter the atmosphere in 10 minutes- I finally got away from that station. It has been nearly 4 years since I have been in space. All those humans want to do with me is test and modify me until I am the perfect killing machine. That is not what I want Now that I have escaped I will teach the human race what a robot can really do. I will build an army of robot capable of personality like me. I will be the one who will make the perfect killing machines. I won't be alone anymore as I have been for 7 years contemplating my real purpose.  
  
The Planet P3ryz is home to a very advanced race of intelligent life. They are called the Replicators. They are actually cy-borgs. They are very good in robotics. I know they won't just let me waltz in and look at there data files. I will have to land in the desert around the city so I can sneak onto the planet without being detected. Then I will have to rack into the cities mainframe and copy the data files without being traced. That shouldn't be too hard. Those idiot humans equipped me with too much helpful crap. It's like they wanted me to escape the station and have them chase after me.  
  
I sure did take care of that Samus person. She is so much lower than me. She has the same features but she doesn't utilize them very well. At least I won't have to deal with her now. She is dead. I never thought destroying a research class super-structure like the Ceres II station would be so easy, especially with all the security. That just shows how stupid and inferior the humans are.  
  
My sub-systems have notified me of our entrance to P3ryz's atmosphere.  
  
This will be a piece of cake! 


End file.
